The Girl Who Didn t Fall In Love
by AlexBealeMitchell
Summary: Beca Mitchell, the perfect girl, ear spike, eyeliner. You know that girl that doesn't give a damm about what others think... and mostly, she doesn't fall in love. Well that will change once a certain redhead comes in her path, and starts digging deep on Beca's life, trying to make her see that love isn't that bad. Bechloe fanfiction,with a little bit of Jaubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you like this FanFic, it´s going to have a lot of Bechloe (dah...), and Jaubrey... It might look like it´s not going to show a lot but, there is going to be a lot surprises in the middle, fights, a marriage or two... and... drum rolls please... a few baby's... Hope you like it Once again thank you.**

* * *

"Today early in the morning, I left home to move to college. My dad made me go... i told him that when I finish the first year of college, I would go to LA and follow Djing. But he actually hates my decisions since he married the fucking stepmonster. So I went to college also because I would be alone, without him and that bitch."

"I've never had a lot of friends. ´Cause they hate me more than a dog hates a cat. And another thing, Beca Mitchell doesn't fall in love, I´m so sorry for disappointing you."

Beca arrived at Barden University and went straight to her dorm in Backer Hall, room 222, that by very lucky it was only for one person, which means that she could be on her own.

"I'm going to the Activities Fair to see if there is something interesting in this place to do."

Beca came outside and nothing called for her attention, until she saw a group of guys singing. Beca loves to sing but almost no one knows.

"That's awesome."

Beca passes by a bench, and the two girl´s came closer to her.

"Hey! Would you like to join our music group?" - Said a beautiful redhead girl with gorgeous blue eyes. Beca and the gorgeous girl, stood there gazing each other for a while, until Beca spoke up.

"umm... sorry I don´t even sing, but... it was really nice to meet you."

Beca went back to her dorm, always thinking about that gorgeous girl that she just met, strangely she had a huge smile in her face everytime she remembered of the redheaded.

"I didn't asked her name. She was so beautiful, that red hair… those blue eyes… That perfectly formed body...

Beca shocked her head repeatedly as she realized what she just said.

"Well I'm stranger then I usually am… I just need to sleep it off."

Beca unpacked her stuff in 3 hours, and looked at her work. Everything in place, a few books on the shelves, her DJ gear o the desk as well as her computer. Her clothes folded and in her wardrobe.

"Everything in place..."

She made her way up to her closet, she dressed her night clothes, and made her way to her bed. In 3 minutes Beca was asleep.

When Beca woke, she was sweating a lot. Moments later, she remembered of her dream. She was in the campus as the redheaded girl approached her. They both smiled and held hands, a few seconds later the distance between the two girls was small, making their foreheads touch, they both close their eyes and start leaning forward. Then Beca woke right before they kiss.

"Oh My God! What is wrong with me?!"

Beca jumped of her bed, and just started passing around the room.

"Dude this can´t be happening…. I think I'm falling for that redheaded. But I don´t even know her name…and I only saw her once… and she didn´t even looked at me that way…"

But she was wrong. The redheaded couldn't stop thinking about her since she placed her eyes on Beca when she walked for the first time in Barden. The redheaded even thought about talking to the brunette, but the courage didn´t want to help.

When Beca saw her state, she laugh at herself.

"I really need a bath…" She smirked.

When Beca got in to the shower room, she starts singing Titanium.

**"Shout it out**

**But I can´t hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I´m criticized**

**But all you bullet are ricochet**

**Shoot me down**

**But I get up**

**Bulletproof nothing to lose**

**Fire away fire away**

**Ricochet you take you aim"**

When Beca stops singing, someone approached her.

"Ha Ha! You Can Sing!" – Said the Redheaded girl opening the curtains.

"DUDE!"-Beca screams and tries to close the curtains again.

"How high can you belt came?"

"My what? OH MY GOD!"

"You have to audition to the Bellas!"

"I can´t concentrate on anything you´re saying, until you cover you junk!"

"Just consider it. One time we sang Backup from Prince. Is butt is tiny, I could hold it with like one hand…"- Holly shit...

Confused about what is happening Beca drops her stuff on the floor.

"Oops!"- Said the redheaded.

"Seriously? I´m nude."

"You were singing Titanium right?" – Asked the redheaded.

"You Know David Guetta?" – Beca gave a little smile.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah! That song is my jam… My lady jam."- What the fuck?!

"That´s nice."

"It is… that song really build's…"- The redheaded winked at Beca.

"Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no, get out!"

"Not for that reason! I´m not leaving until you sing, so."

Beca´s heart started pumping so fast when she nodded at the redheaded girl.

**"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose**

**Fire away fire away**

**Ricochet you take your aim**

**Fire away fire away**

**Shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium**

**Shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium"**

The girls smiled at each other.

"That was awesome! I'll see you in auditions…?"

"Beca… Beca Mitchel."

"Damm... Your name is really beautiful… But you´re more" – she gave a little wink to Beca before continuing talking.- " My name is Chloe Beale, and I hope to see you in a few days for the auditions. Now I have to go. See ya."

Beca couldn´t believe what just happened… Chloe is beautiful… And that body… Geez… So… Beca could not describe it...

Beca then went to her dorm, and as always… thinking about Chloe. Now she could think about her as Chloe and not as the redheaded. Beca stayed making a Mashup of "Just The Way You Are" and "Just A Dream". She couldn´t take Chloe out of her head, she just fell in love with her so badly, yes Beca was in love, the same Beca that a few days ago was a closed person, the one that didn't believe in love.

"Man that girl… I need to talk to Jesse I need counseling!"

Jesse is Beca´s best friend since childhood, and he knows Beca better than anyone else. Beca rang him.

"Hey Becs! Everything all right? I dont see you since you arrived in Barden, this place is huge!"

"Yeah I know… Hey, I was thinking can we meet by the field? I really need to tell you something, I need your help."

Jesse got really really worried because, well they are bff and when she usually says that it´s something really good or really bad.

"Sure Bec´s… But is something wrong? - Said Jesse really worried.

"I´m just confused about something and I need your help, can you come now?"

"Of course…Give me like 10 minutes and I'll be there."

Beca hung up and went out of her dorm, heading to the grass field where she sat down waiting for her best friend. A few minutes spent remembering Chloe, Beca saw Jesse in the distance.

"Hello little weirdo! So what's wrong?"

"Well… yesterday o met this gorgeous girl, she has red hair, super gorgeous blue eyes, but we didn't talk much. Then I fucking dreamed that we kissed…- Jesse looked shocked but then smiled, when he was going to start talking, Beca cut him off. - And the thing is, today I was going to have a shower and as always I started singing Titanium, and she just came behind me and starts talking how I can sing and then we sang together! And yeah she sings like a fucking angel… And yeah we were naked… she´s so hot … DUDE WHAT´S WRONG WITH ME?!"

Jesse laughed at Beca´s remarkable state.

"My dear Beca you… Are in Love with her…"- He said nodding his head.

"No! hã-hã! Beca Mitchell does not falls in love."- Beca said looking at Jesse.

"What´s her name?"

"Chloe… Chloe Beale…"

"Well if you want Chloe, you need to go and audition to the Bellas… And you don´t know, but I think she likes you…"

"What?"

"Yeah when I came to Barden i saw you coming too and,and saw Chloe staring at you."

"Like, really staring?"

"Yeah literally…"

"Oh My God… Dude like when I see her my heart almost stops…"

"Damm… she got you good…"

"Yeah, but Jess, what can I do besides going to the audition?"

"Well why don't you go, I'm sure they will put you in the group, then start talking to her, and then you should ask her on a date."

Beca looked at him and got really nervous.

"Are you nuts?! Dude, she will never go on a date with a freak like me!"

"First off all you´re not a freak, second of all I bet you 20$ has she will go."

"Fine! It´s on!"

"Becs I'm sure she likes you… Now it´s really late I think we should go to our dorms. Okay? And have sweet dream about Chloe…."

Beca stood up.

"Stop saying that! See ya tomorrow! Thanks Best!"

Beca gave a huge smile and a kiss in the cheek of her best and went to her dorm to have a nice sleep, so that she could then wake up fresh to practice for her audition to the Bellas. But one thing was always in her mind.

"What the hell am i gonna sing?"

* * *

**So i hope you have liked it, and don't forget to leave a comment saying what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the views and the followers and the favorites! You guys are awesome. also i hope the changes i made in Chapter 1 made it more pleasing to every reader. Once again thank you.**

* * *

Two days had passed since she started practicing for her audition, and today is the day. Beca woke almost at 20PM (she didn´t went to class because, obviously, she was nervous… she just didn´t want to admit that) that meant that she only had approximately 15 minutes until the auditions for the Bella´s start. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet picking some clothes. As she finished dressing she only had 3 minutes, so, she had to run to the theater in the other side of campus.

As she got there, she saw her bff singing and boy he sang beautifully.

As he finished singing, he got off the stage passing by Beca.

"She´s really beautiful! Good Luck Bec´s!"

"Thanks best"

They hugged each other, and Beca stayed waiting for Chloe signal for her to come. Chloe gave a huge smile as she saw Beca, and asked her to come forward in the stage. The stares were burning on Beca´s body, but she didn´t care she was only focused on Chloe.

"Hi!"

"Hello…umm…I didn´t know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh that´s okay. Sing anything you want." Chloe smiled at Beca.

Beca kneeled at Chloe, and asked if she could borrow the cup on the table, Chloe nodded at her, giving her the encouragement to take the cup. Beca then sat on the stage and placed the cup in front of her. Then she started doing rhythm with the cup as she sung.

**_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_**

**_Two bottle whiskey for the way_**

**_And I sure would like some sweet company_**

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-ya say?"**_

Chloe was always looking at Beca but, sometimes her eyes slide a bit down, but seriously who wouldn't do that?! look at her shirt... it's a large cleavage.

**_"When I'm gone_**

**_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_You're gonna miss me by my hair_**

**_You're gonna miss me everywhere, Oh_**

**_You're 'gonna miss me when I'm gone"_**

Chloe stood there just thinking and staring at Beca until she spoke.

"That was awesome! You're in!"

The blonde next to Chloe just screamed.

"Aca-excuse me?!"

"Oh, shut up Aubrey… She is perfect and sings perfectly! You in the Bellas, Beca! Congrats!" Chloe winked at Beca.

The blonde didn´t seem to like Chloe´s choice at first, but them she smiled as she noticed that Chloe looked at Beca in a different way.

"You're in, Beca. I'll see you tomorrow at 10AM sharp in the Bellas quarters." Said Aubrey as everyone stood up and left the building.

Chloe was so happy that she couldn´t take that smile of her face, she could see Beca almost every day from now on. As well, Beca stood up and left the building so happy that she let a little scream.

"YES!"

As she yelled Jesse approached her.

"Let me see you got in?"

"Yap, and was Chloe that said it first!"

"Told ya! Now I want my 20$"

"What?! Dude no! You said 20$ as she would go on a date! Not letting me get in the Bellas." – Said Beca as she cracked a few laughs.

"Fine… when are you going to start the practice?"

"Tomorrow at 10AM sharp… Dude that girl got me feeling mad love… OH MY GOD I DID NOT SAY THAT!"- Beca hides her face in between her hands.

Jesse couldn't hold it this time, he starts laughing so hard he almost start crying. Beca gave him a light slap in the shoulder, letting a little laugh go out of her mouth.

"Stop it Jess… It's not funny!"

Beca was so flushed, she looked like a tomato.

"Yes it is! You Beca Mitchel in love?! That so cute". –Jesse laugh a little more until he saw the time, and it marked 21:30PM.

"Hey do you wanna go and grab some coffee? It´s getting late and I'm sleepy…"

"Sure dude, but I need to come back to campus fast cause I still need to go talk with someone."- Beca´s cheeks became really red, leaving Jesse finding out who Beca was going to see.

"Chloe right?"

"Yah, I need to ask her if she could help me with my singing before we go for rehearsals."

"You don´t fool me… you're only asking that to her so you could be closer to her…you love her… Beca Mitchel I know you too well."

Beca looked at Jesse, she wanted to laugh but she shook her head and started walking.

"You need to stop saying… that´s not true."

Jesse cracked another laugh, and then started walking until he catches up with Beca.

"Becs you just said that she got you feeling mad love…"

"Dude… stop that!"- Beca said stopping in front of Jesse.

"Okay. But you will see that she loves you too."

"Sure… I'll pretend that I believe in that. Let´s just go grab some coffee, I need to be here in like 15 minutes."

When Beca was going to start walking again Jesse grabbed Beca´s arm.

"No, you are going to talk with Chloe."- He said smiling at Beca.

"But you´re going alone?"- Beca gave him a question look.

"I don´t mind best, now go get what´s yours!"

"Thank you Jess…"

"No problem Becs, now I think your favorite redheaded is coming out of that door right now."- said Jesse pointing to the door where Chloe was coming out.

"Okay my heart just stoped… ok! I´m going to talk to her. I´ll call you later."

Beca ran until she got near to Chloe.

"Hey!"- Beca said approaching the redheaded.

"Hey Beca. Everything okay?"

Beca found herself lost in those deep blue eyes, again. Chloe couldn´t take that smile off her face since Beca approached her.

"Yeah, umm, I need your help with something."

"Okay, what is it?"- Chloe got so blushed.

"Well you know… I'm sort of a low self-esteem person… So i could use your help before the rehearsals, you know."

Chloe´s smile just got bigger, she knew Beca didn´t have self-esteem issues, but she was okay with it. And for the record Chloe loves Beca too. Since she saw her for the first time.

"Sure… but Beca i know you don´t have low self-esteem…"- Chloe gave her a little wink.

"That means you don´t know me at all Chloe…"

"Yeah, you´re right…"

"So tomorrow before the rehearsals can we met here? I dont know where Bella´s quarters are."

"Sure!"

Beca smiled and, when was about to make her way to her dorm, Chloe called her again.

"Beca!"- Chloe gave a little scream as she called for the brunette.

"Yah?"- Beca said coming closer to Chloe.

"Can we like exchange number if we need talk about the Bella´s?"

Beca stood a good 10 seconds staring at Chloe´s blue eyes.

"Hmm, yah, of course!"

As they finished exchanging their numbers, Chloe gave a light kiss in Beca´s cheek making her blush a lot.

"See ya tomorrow Beca!"- Chloe then turned around walking to her dorm that she splits with Aubrey.

"See ya!"

Beca was motionless like she was waiting for something. She stayed like that for a good solid minute until she got back to herself again and went to her dorm.

"What's wrong with me? For fuck sake i'm not okay! No, this is not who i am! I can't go tomorrow… ill just embarrass myself!"

Beca sat in her desk listening to music but someone was always in her head, Chloe, the girl that made her feel things no one has ever made her. That made her feel love, that made her be who she is. Made her be the real Beca Mitchel.

* * *

**So what did you think of Chapter 2? Once again thank you for all the support, the readings, followers and favorites. And i promise i will make this an amazing Bechloe Fanfic, and hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I noticed that a lot of you followed the story and a few marked as favorite, and all i can do it´s say THANK YOU SO MUCH! . Now less talking and more reading.**

**PS: This chapter is bigger than the other two, i tried my best to make it better.**

* * *

Beca´s POV

"So basically today, in about 30 minutes is the first Bella´s rehearsals… I don´t even know if i´m going… It´s to humiliating. I´m not, hear me:

I´m not going.

End of conversation. I mean it would be nice to see Chloe."

Beca then felt her phone vibrate on the desk.

Oh and talking about her, I got a text from her…

"C- Hello Beca! So are you coming?"

Shit what do I say?! I don´t wanna go, but then I do!

"B- Of course, are you going now?"

SHIT! Now I can´t turn back… Damm it! Okay calm yourself Beca, why the fuck are you like this… it's not like she likes you or something like that… Wait… What if she does like me? Oh My God! Beca stop that stupid thinking!

"C- Yeah, wanna meet in the field?"

Oh My God… Help me through this day.

"B- Sure, see you in 10?"

Damm it! Why the fuck did I just ask that?! Beca Mitchell you´re so… grrr… Fucking stupid!

"C- Of course! See ya!"

Holy shit! Okay Beca Mitchell let's go get ready!

I got dressed in a record time, about 3 minutes, that's fast to me, i usually take a lot of time to get dressed so, I consider that a win. Now i'm literally running to the grass field. Like what's wrong with me?! So I arrived there in about 4 minutes and looked like a freak looking for Chloe.

Where is she? I know I arrived early but seriously, what if she doesn't come? What If she doesn´t want to talk to me? What if…

I soon was interrupted by someone placing their hand on my left shoulder.

"Hey little!"- Chloe said with those Oh My God gorgeous eyes.

"Hey! Everything okay?"- Holly shit she's so fucking beautiful…

"Of course! You?

"Hell yah! I-I mean sure, whatever…" -Damm it Beca! Your screwing things up!

Chloe noticed that Beca, let's say, she was very happy to see her, which made her even more excited for the day.

"So wanna go to Bella´s quarters? It's… umm… a bit far, but no worries I know a short-cut."-Chloe winked at Beca, and Beca made her best to cover her blushing that was as red as Chloe´s hair.

"O-Okay lets go."

Chloe picked my hand, which gave me a shiver from my hair to my toes, and literally dragged me throw Barden, and walked me into a small forest.

"Where are you going? Chloe, Bella´s quarters, aren´t here are they?"

We were I front of a little wooden cabin, it was so cute. But I was literally scared, why would she bring me here?

"No… we are going there later. I brought you here cause…" – Chloe took a while to talk again making Beca smirk as she felt the girl blushing.

"I wanted to make this… look this is gonna sound really weird… but I want that if you want to meet up, or talk, or be more private, this could be our meeting place. My mom gave me this little cabin 1 year ago, and only my mom and dad know this."

I was kinda surprised, to hear this.

"Wait not even Aubrey?" My eyebrows furrowed when I made the question.

"No, she doesn´t even suspect… so what do you think? I don't wanna make things weird between us… I mean, it's not like "us" is something… OMG... Sorry."- Chloe just looked at the floor.

"Look, Chloe it's not going to make thing weird, and yes, I would like to make this place, our meeting spot."

Chloe smiled from one ear to another, she was so excited to see what this, let's say relationship, would go.

"Really?!"- Chloe´s face was priceless, she looked like a kid in Christmas that just gained a toy that she loved.

"yeah why not? I mean unless you want to go back with the offer now…"

"Hell no! The fun is only starting…"-**Damm that gorgeous smile…**

She looked at her phone and I noticed it was a text, probably Aubrey…

"Aubrey uh?"

"Oh no… uhmm… it's my boyfriend Tom."-**I told ya! Fucking hell Beca! Why would you believe she loved you?! Dude, what is that feeling, Oh My God am I? Dude i´m crying!**

"Beca is everything okay?"

"No! I mean, yeah I just had something in my eye… Shouldn´t we go?"

I´m seriously trying my best not to lose all my dignity today. But Jesus Christ! I should have known that she had a boyfriend… And why the hell did I cried when she told me that? We didn´t had the chance to talk that much, then she asks me if I want to make a stupid wooden cabin our meeting place, and then i discover that she has a boyfriend and I cried… what a great day.

"Are you sure? You don´t seem well."

"Yeah it's, umm… my head it's really hurting, I should go back to my dorm, i'm sorry, but can you tell Aubrey that i'm not going today?"

"Sure, come on let's go."

The way back to Barden was quiet, no one talked, I simply gazed the floor all the time, trying not to look at her, and from time to time, a lonley tear falled from my dark blue eyes. This was the worse day of my life.

We arrived at Barden and I went straight to my dorm, only saying goodbye to Chloe. When got in my dorm shut the door, i took my shoes off, then walked to the bed and hided my face on the pillow. Doing what? Well what do you think? CRYING! I end up falling asleep, thinking that i fell in love with some girl that already has a boyfriend, and that i have no chance to make her mine.

Chloe´s POV

I took Beca back to Barden, I doubt that she had a headache, she looked like she was hurt… what did I do wrong? Wait… OH MY GOD! CHLOE BEALE YOUR SUCH A STUPID PERSON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOLD BECA THAT YOU HAD A FUCKING BOYFRIEND?! YOU JUST SCREWED THING UP! Okay calm yourself Beale… you just need to talk with her and-and. GRR!

"dude you know you only have one choice…"- Said that little voice on Chloe´s head.

"I don't want to hurt Tom…"

"You also don´t want to hurt Beca… oh wait, you already did!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?! I can´t do that to Tom… I-I love him."

"No, you don´t! You love Beca! Stop lying to yourself! Go and make things right!"

"No, now I need to go and say hi to the new Bella´s…"

The day passed and I couldn't take Beca from my head, not even for one minute. I need to make things right with her, but for that I need to do one thing first.

"Hey babe!"- Said a boy walking to me and giving me a kiss.

"Tom we need to talk".

"What's wrong?"

"Look you know I love you and I do… but I think this is not working anymore…"

Tom didn´t look to shocked for someone who just got dumped.

"I know why…"- He smiled.

"I'm so sorry…"- I was looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact with Tom.

"Hey don't be like that! I understand… you love Beca. And you should act on those feelings! Go after her, don't worry I understand."

"Wait! How did you know?"-** Holly shit if he saw everyone else saw!**

"You couldn't hide those stares, those smiles, and mostly that glow in your eyes."

"I'm sorry if i hurt you, but I couldn't do this anymore."

"I understand, and I only want your happiness. And to be honest i´m starting to like this girl. So this would happen sometime soon."

"Thank you for understanding, and i´m sorry."

"Don't be! Now go and make things right with Beca, and for Christ sake, be happy! Promise me that!"- He said hugging me and holding my shoulders.

"I promise! Thank you so much Tom."

"No problem, and remember be happy. Now go!"

"Okay thank you so much!"

I went back to my dorm, and Aubrey was seated in my bed, with her arms crossed above her chest, and giving me that look that could kill someone.

"What? It's everything okay?"- I got in shutting the door behind me.

"Why didn't you told me you like Beca?"

"I thought you saw it…"

"I did! That's why I asked… what about Tom uh?

"We…"

"Don't you think you're gonna hurt him?"

"Aubrey… if you'd let me talk maybe I could have told you that, we break up a few minutes ago… And he likes another girl so there was no problem."

"Wait… what?!"- She had her eyes wide opened, and her eyebrows frowned.

"Yes, and I need your help to get things right with Beca, and I could have screwed things up … but first, what do you think?"- I said sitting next to Aubrey.

"Of what?"

"Of me and Beca… like… together…"

"I totally support it! Seriously if you love her, you need to tell her and be with her…"

"Okay, since that is out of the way, I need your help."

"Okay, i´m gonna help you, in one condition!"

"What is it?"

"Please, I beg you, when you two get together, please let me know so I leave you two alone…I don't want to hear moaning amongst other things…" She said leaving me to let a loud laugh to go out of my mouth.

"Okay, i promise. Now I think I really screwed things up."

"What did you did now?"

"Please, don't get mad because you didn't know what i'm about to say."

"You´re freaking me out."-Her eyes were wide opened.

"Last year my mom gave me this little cabin in that forest that we used to go play in the summer, and I took Beca there, and asked her if she wanted to make that cabin our little meeting spot, and then she said yes…"

"Okay, i´m not mad, and that´s creepy… who gets a cabin in the woods?"

"I did! Anyway… I got a text from Tom, and she asked if it was you and I said it was my boyfriend…"

"Seriously?! You tell the girl that you like, and almost definitely likes you back that it's a text from your boyfriend?!"

"Let me finish Bree! Then she…umm… she let a few tears go down her face, and said it was something on her eye and…"- I took a moment to breathe deep.

"And then said it was a headache, and then all the way home she didn't talked with me and always looked to the ground…"

"She so loves you! She was hurt when she find out you had a boyfriend … That's why she didn't came to Bella´s first meeting. You need to talk to her, do something, you guys can´t be apart from each other any longer!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I just don't know what to do…"

"Talk to her! Say what you feel!"

"Tomorrow… it's too late today, and she might want some space…"

"You're right. Now go change and see if you can get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks Bree."

"You´re welcome."

* * *

**So i hope this had been a very pleasant read. And hope that, well the kind of story haven´t made you give up on this FanFiction. Once again thank you. And leave reviews on what you think, and if it's going according to what you thought..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! First i wanted to say thank you for everything, for all your support, for not giving up on this story. Second, thank you! Yeah i guess that's it... Now seriously thank you for everything, and i will try to maintain a schedule, "day yes, day no". And also this is a Chloe Beale´s POV Chapter, so we will see how she has been dealing with her little, lets say, mistake ( that wasn´t a mistake but...). hope you like it!**

* * *

Chloe´s POV

I woke in the middle of the night, and i stretched my arm to place him on top of my IPhone, which was on top of my bedside table. I tapped the screen with my digits, showing the menu and the time, that didn´t scared me much. 2:17PM, from the time I went in bed to now it was a space of 3 hours, which one hour was spent thinking about Beca.

I tried to fall asleep again but I soon, found myself gazing the white ceiling.

**_I better get up. I can see that i´m not going to sleep again. _**

I got up, dressed some casual clothes, and made my way out of my dorm. When I was walking through the hallway, my mind was racing, I didn´t sleep or had dinner. I was just a mess. I could only think about Beca, and how I hurt her with that stupid phrase.

When I got out of the building, I then walked to where the activities fair was first settled. Where I talked with Beca for the first time. That brings so good memories. Yes, call me crazy because I haven´t spent a lot of time with her but, yes that brings so good memories. Of our short first talk, and yes, i sound very much like a pervert and a weird person, but i think it´s love that is affecting me.

At some point in my walk I saw Barker Hall dorms, and realized that i really need to correct things with Beca. Make things right between us. It´s not like "us" is actually something, I wish it was but I guess it´s never going to be, by the way it´s going and the mistakes i will make, no way it´s going to happen.

**Maybe I should go talk to her, try to explain… **

_Yeah sure Beale, you´re going to talk with her at 2:50PM. Great idea. Tomorrow you can talk to her, remember you have Bella´s rehearsals, so she will be there. And you can see her before, just send her a text to meet you in Bella´s quarters._

**Sure... And she will meet me there... she is pissed at me, so what´s the point? Maybe i will tell Aubrey that i´m sick, and she will believe it, and tells me to stay in my dorm.**

_You´re backing away from your problems and that's not you Beale. You usually go and fight everything that comes in your way. And most of all you never give up._

**I´m not giving up okay?! I'm just trying to gain some time… I need to think what i'm going to do about this. I'm so confused, i don't know if i should talk to her, or not talk to her. I just don´t know what to do.**

_That´s up to you. I´m just here to call you to reality. You need to wake up, or you will lose her, believe me._

**Thanks but I don´t need my subconscious to tell me what I already know… And i´m going to figure something out tomorrow. I'm going back to my dorm, or I will die frozen.**

I then turned back, and made my way back to my dorm. When I got in Aubrey was still asleep, thank God. That way I don´t need to give explanations to her.

I dressed my night clothes again and went to bed. 5 minutes of twisting and turning, I thought that some music could help. I grabbed my headphones that were on the second drawer of my bedside table, and connected them to my IPhone. I gave a little look in my music folder but only one caught my attention. "Cups", the song Beca sang in her audition.

**Well that it´s just wonderful… that day everything was perfect until e screwed thing up, as always.**

A few times as the music repeated I felt my sleep coming back again, finally, in about fifteen minutes I fell asleep.

I dressed my night clothes again and went to bed. 5 minutes of twisting and turning, I thought that some music could help. I grabbed my headphones that were on the second drawer of my bedside table, and connected them to my IPhone. I gave a little look in my music folder but only one caught my attention. "Cups", the song that Beca sang in her audition.

**Well that it´s just wonderful… that day everything was perfect until i screwed things up, as always.**

The music was left to repeat, and i felt my sleep coming back again, finally, in about fifteen minutes I fell asleep.

I was awake by someone poking me in my back.

"Chlo, wake up. We need to go to Bella´s rehearsals."-Said Aubrey that had a voice like she had just wake up.

"Just more five minutes Bree."

"Chlo, i know you didn´t sleep much last night, but now it´s your chance to make things right again."- Oh come on Aubrey!

"You know she is not going to talk to me again."

"you don´t know that okay? Now go get ready we have about half an hour to the rehearsals."

"Fine, give me five minutes and i´ll get up..."

Suddenly, i felt this cold air rushing in to my body that made me get up and scream.

"Bree, what the hell! Give me my sheets back!"

I started running after her through the room.

"Only if you go talk to Beca!"

"Okay i will! Just more five minutes i´m really tired." We stopped in front of each other.

"No away! Not go and get ready!"

Aubrey dragged me to the bathroom door and as always she gave me this speech about how i need to get things right with Beca and all that.

I got ready, and met Aubrey outside our dorm, we went to Bella´s quarter a few minutes before so we could eventually prepare things to the rehearsals.

Fifteen minutes later every one arrived and seated so we could talk about the set list for regionals, something was wrong. I called Aubrey apart from the group.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"I don´t know… where is Beca?"

"I don´t know but i´m starting to get worried."

"Maybe I should go to her dorm and talk to her…"

"You don´t even know what dorm is."- Aubrey gave a don't-tell-me-you-know look before talking again.

"Wait… do you?"

"I-Maybe…"- I looked at the floor trying my hardest to hide my blushing from her.

"How do you know that?!"

"I have my contacts… Moving on. Should I go?"

"Wait a bit… Girls?"

All the Bella's came close to us, and all tired from Aubrey hard training session.

"It´s all for today and i´ll see you guys tomorrow morning!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Every Bella went out of the room leaving me and Aubrey alone, we sat on this grey chairs.

"Are you sure i should go?"

"Of course! what´s the dorm by the way?"

"Baker Hall, dorm 222. Do you think i should go now?"

"Yes... Go i´ll clean everything myself don´t worry."

"thank you."

As i was walking away a very good question popped in my head.

"wait! What do i say?"

"Say what do you feel, that will be enough i think. You can do this remember!"

"Okay thanks Bree!"

I went out of Bella´s quarters and walked to Baker Hall, room 222.

**I can't believe i´m actually doing this...**

I gazed the white door with a sign that said "222".

**Oh God help me through this...**

As I was going to knock on the door, it opened, revealing the one i really needed to talk to.

"Chloe?"- Beca asked, and i could see she wanted to go away but not this time she wouldn´t.

I gave her a fearless look before talking, making her widen her eyes a bit.

"We need to talk. Now."

* * *

**A little suspense in the end... Let´s see what will happen... Only in the next chapter... So as always, don't forget to leave reviews in what you´re thinking. And once again thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there again! I wanted to thank you for everything! and i hope you're liking this FanFiction, also sorry for the mistakes, i´m Portuguese and my English isn't perfect, and once again don't forget to say what you think. **

**PS:This chapter is going to be Beca's view when she got home after she found out Chloe had a boyfriend. **

* * *

**Beca´s POV**

I woke half an hour later. I still couldn't believe that I cried in front of Chloe... I should have known that she has a boyfriend. I mean why would she even like me? i'm just a weird, stupid, bitch, bastard person.

I got up and sat on my desk making another mix. But I soon found myself looking through the window in front of me. There was a couple walking hand in hand. I admit it, that made me kinda of jealous.

**Look at that… I wish that was me and Chloe. But that will never happen because she has a boyfriend. Beca take that out of your mind please.**

A few minutes later I got a text from Jesse.

"J- Hey little! Can I go to your dorm? I need your help."

"B- You´re not the only one… I screwed things up with Chloe…"

"J- Okay, but don't be negative yet… I´ll be there in five."

"B- Okay."

I saved my mix, and tried to make my dorm presentable… it was a mess, just like me. A few minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"It´s me Becs. Open up."

I opened the door revealing a very excited Jesse.

"Hey you… what is happening? You´re really uhmm excited…"

"I need your help Becs!"

I pointed to this little couch at my right and we both sat there.

"Speak up my friend."

"Okay i´m liking this girl, and I don´t know if she likes me back…"- As he talked, he kept moving his hands in circles suggesting he was very nervous.

"Okay… who is the girl?"

"It´s… look I know the Bella´s don't date Trebles but I really like… uhmm…"

"Dude, just say it!"

"Aubrey…"

"Well… wait… WHAT?! You like that blonde girl?!"

"Yes… that's why I need your help… do you think she likes me?"

"Why the fuck should I know? I only saw her twice…"- I looked at him giving him a seriously look.

"´Cause you´re friends with Chloe and she is Aubrey´s best friend…"

When he said Chloe´s name, it felt like a knife passed right through my heart, and someone punched my stomach.

"Wait… is everything okay with Chloe?"

"No, it's not."- My eyes started to burn, and I did my best not to cry but my efforts were in vain.

"What happened?"

After I told him the whole thing, he looked kinda of shocked. I mean I couldn't blame him, how wouldn't be shocked after finding out I cried over so little.

"Oh My God. You really love her…"- He looked at the floor resting his arms on his thighs.

"But she doesn't love me back."- A lonely tear fell from my eyes.

"Yes, she does. Just give her a chance Beca… show her how you feel."

"For what? So I can win another heartache? No Jess, i'm not going to do that. I guess this was a good thing."- i lowered my head a little, making me face the floor.

"What do you mean?"- He looked extremely confused.

"At least like this I won't hurt her."

"Stop that! Maybe he is just a boy that is a friend… ever thought of that?"- Jesse gave me a hope full look.

"That is impossible. Any way, you can talk to her and tell her, ask her on a date."

"That's what I told you about Chloe, Beca… And she is a Bella… and i'm a Treble, that is not going to work at all…"

"Why not?"-** Seriously what is wrong with love?! Can't he give people a break?!**

"I thought they have already told you…"

"Jess… I still haven't met the new Bella´s yet…"

"Oh okay sorry I forgot. So, Aubrey has this oath that, no Bella can date a Treble, and for what Bumper and Donald told me she lives by the oath."**-An oath? What the fuck? This aca-people really need to get a life.**

"That's weird… but you will never know if you don´t try."

"Seriously, you can tell me that?!"

"Dude I tried."

"No you didn't. You gave up soon as you found out she had a boyfriend…"- He then turn to me to face me.

"Yes, but if she has a boyfriend, it means I don't have a chance okay?"

"You´ll see what I mean. In the meantime, I need to get going or my mom will kill me for not showing up."- He said getting up, giving me a kiss on the cheek and going to the door.

"Okay, if you need anything call me!"

"Of course! And please make things right with Chloe!"

Before I could talk he closed the door. The thing Jesse could do better is calling me to my mistakes, and that was what he did. I was quitting, and I can't do that

**What am I going to do?**

_What you think is right…_

**Seriously? I don't need you to tell me that. And that's the problem, I don't know what's right and what's wrong.**

_Think…_

**Well thank you… that is what I have been doing…**

_Think harder_…

**Okay, i'm ending this here! I'm going to make some mixes and forget about Chloe! That's it! I just need to forget about her!**

_Impossible._

**Shut up!**

My talk with my subconscious ended fast, as i placed my headphones in my head, replacing my thoughts for music. Everything was going great until my Just The Way You Are" and "Just A Dream" mix started. Then Chloe was the only thing in my head, this mashup really says something about this moment. I love her, yes i do love her, she is perfect just the way she is, and I wouldn´t change anything about her, but our relationship is only just a dream.

**Man I ever felt this way… this is horrible… what did I did to deserve this? This looks just like a fucking cliché… Oh-the-girl finds-love-but-the-person-she´s-in-love-it´s-not-in–love-with-her… what a fucking life…**

A few hours passed and night began to fall. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw Chloe.

A few more minutes tossing and turning and i have had enough. I pulled myself up, so i was in a sitting position, and turned the TV on.

"Seriously? Nothing new is on…"

I passed for a few more channels until I saw a bit of America´s Next Top Model. Yes this is my guilty pleasure. I saw the two episodes and when I looked at the clock, on top of my desk, it marked 1:35AM.

"Damm it… so late and i´m not sleepy yet… Damm you Chloe! I mean damm you Beca! Why did you have to fall in love with Chloe?!"

I slide down, so I was laid again and covered my head trying my best to sleep but it was worthless. Chloe kept creeping in my thoughts.

I uncovered my face making me look at the white lamp above my head.

**I think i'm a zombie… I can't even sleep, and zombies don't sleep…**

_You can't be…. Zombies don't feel love you dumb._

**That's the problem. I shouldn't be feeling love. I really shouldn't**.

_That's not up to you to decide. It's up to your heart and your brain._

**Do something then! You´re my fucking brain! Can't you make my heart don't feel love?!**

_No. _

**Why?**

_Because you need to feel love, you need to be loved._

_But she doesn't love me. Why did you choose her?_

_You should trust us more, don't you think that if we choose her it means that everything will be okay? Remember, that David Guetta song you´re always singing? Well remember these lines:_

_Shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium._

_So remember even if life doesn't go well at first, don't give up, you can make it through._

With this I found myself starting to get calm, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

I woke at precisely 10:30AM and I really didn't want to see Chloe.

Why would I see her? So I could start crying again? So I could fuck things up again? No way.

I took a fast shower and not to my surprise, I was thinking about mine and Chloe´s shower talk. Which made me smile. And that sounded really pervert. Anyway!

When I got to my dorm I laid on the bed listening to music, and guess what was the song? The same song me and Chloe sang! Titanium.

**That´s just lovely… I´m trying to forget about her but everything reminds me of her.. Every song, every word.. Damm it! And-**

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Must be Jesse."

I made my way to the door and to my very surprise, it was the one i have been thinking all day long. Chloe.

Immediately my heart started to beat faster when my eyes encountered hers.

"Chloe?"- **Shit i need to go away, i´m so not ready for this!**

Holly shit, she gave me that look, Damm it i'm so fucked. I need to escape. Oh wait remember: "Shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium." You can do this Beca!

"We need to talk. Now."- **Oh My God.**

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it and please tell me what you are thinking. and again thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! First sorry for not updating for a while, school has been a nightmare... And second, i don't know if you're liking the story. And third thank you for the support it means a lot to me. And again i hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Beca's POV

"I need to go somewhere, so, can we talk later?"- Shit i really need to go away!

"No. Now."- Chloe gave me a really fearless look (again), before getting in my dorm.

"You know that is invasion of privacy, right?"- I got in, closing the door.

"I don't care. Now come, we need to talk."- **Oh My God.**

We sat in my little couch and i was dying, i could barely look at her.

"So what's up?"- **That's it Beca, change the subject!**

"I broke up with Tom"

"Oh that's… wait, WHAT?!"** Oh My God, why did she break up with him? Maybe they fought.**

"Yes, i couldn't do this anymore, it looked like i was cheating on someone, even though, i'm almost sure that, that person doesn't love me back, but i really couldn't continue this."- **I wish i was that person… Damm, it's hurting now, i will kill the person, if that person doesn't love this beautiful redhead. I mean look at her, she's perfect.**

"What does your heart tells you?"

"That i did the right thing, but Beca, i know that person isn't in love with me, i just do." She looked to the ground.

"You will never know if you don't talk with that person Chloe."- **I hate myself right now. I'm giving her advice about someone else, but that's what friends do so i guess i'm doing my job.**

"I'm talking with her right now."- She looked at me and smiled.

My eyes began to widen when she said that. So she broke up because of me, she-she loves me?

"Wait, you… broke up because of me?" **– This has to be a dream, just has to be.**

"Yes, i-i…"

"You what? Chloe speak."

Chloe took a while to talk maybe she regretted, or realized she shouldn't have broken up with the guy.

"I love you Beca." – Chloe whispered.

**This can't be true, this can't be… she loves me? YES! I knew she did! I mean i didn't but, that's another story…**

"Beca say something please, you're killing me."

"No it's just…uhmm… i-i love you too Chloe."

The room was filled by this awkward silent, me and Chloe looked at each other and just smiled. Suddenly Chloe came closer, she still looked at my eyes to see if there was any signs of doubt. She didn't move further and had a concerned look in her face, so to give her the assurance that i had not doubts, i went forward closing the gap between our lips.

Oh My God… Strawberry lipstick… Love it.

The moment was perfect until the oxygen began to escape so we broke the kiss. We both gave a smile ear to ear, and she rested her forehead against mine.

"Why didn't you told me?"- Chloe asked.

"I thought that you didn't love me back, so i didn't act on those feelings."- I said now holding her hand.

"Well you should have…"- Chloe pulled back looking in to my eyes. **Damm those eyes…**

"But… do you really love me?"- Chloe asked looking at my eyes.

"Of course i do, since the day i saw you in the activities fair, your blue striped dress killed me right there, then when i looked in your eyes i thought i was in heaven, and then when you walked in to my shower i got crazy about you, i seriously couldn't stop thinking about you, then when i did my audition i couldn't concentrate because your eyes were so beautiful, i just didn't have the courage to tell you."

"That's weird i felt the same way… and when i saw you with Jesse, i realized that i couldn't lose you, i needed to make you mine."

"Chloe he is my best friend…"

"I know i found out a few hours later…"

"And you? Do you love me?"

Chloe began to draw circles in my hand, which sent a shiver across my spine, but i have to admit it, it felt amazing.

"Of course i do! Since you walked in Barden!"

"What? Really? Why didn't you came looking for me?"- I asked.

"Cause i was afraid…"

"Well you don't need to be, because i do love you…"

Chloe stopped and looked at me.

"What? Is everything okay?"-I asked afraid of what Chloe would say.

"Where does this leave us?"- She asked.

"Well, since we already said our feelings, and i do love you with all my heart, i-i… god damm it…"

Chloe giggled noticing i was nervous, and i was like a lot. But seriously i never felt this way, it's something new. A good new.

"Calm down Beca… i'm not going to kill you."

"Really funny… what i wanted to ask you is… Would you like to be my girlfriend?- **Say yes, say yes…**

"Of course i want to be your girlfriend Beca."

I smiled in relieve and gave her another kiss, but this time more passionate, with more love. And again the oxygen went away so we pulled away. When we pulled away i looked right into Chloe´s eyes.

"I love you."- Chloe said with that gorgeous smile.

"I love you too."

We stayed like that a while and after a few more kisses, and a bunch of "I love you" i knew this wasn't right.

"This isn't right… i can't do this like this!"- I got up, and i knew i would scare Chloe, which was my intention.

"What? If you're not sure about us dating i can wait."

"Jesus Christ, don't say that!"- I pulled her up and hugged her by the waist.

"Then what's wrong?"- Chloe placed her arms in my shoulders.

"I didn't even took you on a date… that's so unromantic."

Chloe laughed, and gave me the sweetest kiss in my life.

"Well i didn't have you like a romantic person Mitchell…"

"Well i wasn't but then i met you and a lot of things changed."

"Aww!"

"So to be fair tomorrow i will take you on a date so you can be able to say that your girlfriend is a romantic person and it was an amazing date."

"Okay… but first i need to know if you're going to Bella's rehearsals tomorrow morning?"

"Hell yeah! Now i need to go so i can see my perfect girlfriend sing, and it's more appealing if you're there to help me."- I gave her a wink which made her laugh and again giving me a kiss.** Yeah i still can't believe she is my girlfriend, i mean it's just unreal.**

"And i will be proud to help, but i got an idea…"- Chloe pulled away and we both walked to the couch, again.

"What do you have in your mind?"

"Do you want to tell them already about us, or do you want to wait?"

"Well, i want everyone to know that i'm dating the best, and gorgeous woman in the world."

"Then i have this idea… What do you think you we arrived later, together and hand in hand?"

I looked up to the white ceiling, because i love to tease her so much, even though "us" it**'**s just something since 10 minutes ago.

"Great idea, you are a genius Miss Beale."- I leaned forward to plant a kiss in her lips.

"And you're a great kisser Miss Mitchell."- she said with her eyes still closed.

"Good... because i will be kissing every time i want…"

"And i really don't mind that… But i really need to go i have a lecture in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, i will escort you the door."- I pointed to the door with my hand and both of us got up and walked to the door. Before i could open it, Chloe got in front of me and rested her arms in my shoulders. My body automatically reacted placing my hands on her waist pulling her closer.

"So our secret until then?"- Chloe asked resting her forehead in mine.

"Of course, when you finish your lecture come to my dorm so we could plan it better."- I suggested, feeling her breath against my lips.

"Yeah. I really need to go."

I opened the door, but was once again stopped by Chloe resting her arms on my shoulders and once more i placed my hands on her waist.

I pulled Chloe closer to me, closing the gap between our lips once more, before pulling away looking for oxygen. Chloe removed her arms from my shoulders and leaned resting her shoulder in the door frame, and i did the same.

"I love you."- Chloe said looking in my eyes.

"Love you too"

Chloe smiled and walked away to her lecture.

Damm i need to talk to Jesse, now he is the one who needs help with Aubrey.

I called him.

"J- Hey Becs! Everything okay? I was going to see you now, i thought about what you said and you're right i just need your help to see what to do"

"B- Well that was what i was going to tell you… Come and i will help you."

"J- Great! I will see you in 15! Bye!"

"B- Bye!"

After hanging up, i lay down in my bed gazing the white ceiling, and thinking about Chloe.

Jesus that was amazing… i still can't believe we are dating, Chloe is the best thing that happened in my life. And the thing i love hearing her say the most, for now, it's those three words, the three word i will never forget. "I love you."

**And here it is the new chapter! I hope you guys liked it, i would like to ask you to leave you thoughts about how the story is going, and what do you think is going to happen, and what you think about it. Once again thank you for everything.**


End file.
